


Unjust Fate

by Jastra



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Chained Eren, Complete, Dark Levi, Dubious Consent, Imprisonment, Levi tears Eren out of his titan body, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Poor Eren..., Possessive Behavior, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Titan Eren Yeager, Violence, Yandere Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), kinda Yandere Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7669663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jastra/pseuds/Jastra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The whole trial had been a farce from the very beginning; a play planned by none other than Levi whose mind and soul had been twisted by his dark desire and love for Eren.</p><p>With the titans eradicated and the world reclaimed by humanity, Eren quickly finds himself targeted by the fearful masses who want to see the last titan shifter killed. </p><p>Levi, who can't accept Eren's decision to leave, chooses to take away his freedom to keep the boy safe and close.</p><p>Eren belonged to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Judgement

**Author's Note:**

> For the sexy stuff, jump to chapter 2.

Eren trembled in pure rage as he sat on a simple bed that was placed in middle of a small cell like room. Well, to be honest, it could very well be one since the young man didn't know exactly where he was. He had woken up moments ago to find himself confined inside this small cold room that by the looks and sounds of it, was deep underground. A perfect place to hold a dangerous titan.

 _This...this can't be happening to me_ , Eren thought as he let his gaze fall to his hands that were bound by shackles with a short chain connecting them together. _Of all people...how could he do this to me? I trusted him._

Around his neck was a black collar that was just tight enough for him to feel how uncomfortable it was, the coarse material digging slightly into his skin. I can't believe he is keeping me like some animal...like a dog, Eren thought, his green eyes blazing with rage as he thought of the older man who had done this to him, Levi. He felt sick to his stomach. A thin and long chain had been attached to the collar and it was mounted on the wall so that he could move around in the room but not leave.

There was a heavy wooden door before him that was locked, keeping out everyone who were not welcome. Eren suspected that the list of people permitted to enter the room included only one name; Levi. 

The green-eyed boy was seething, unable to accept the fact that his captain and the people he had sworn to protect had betrayed him like this.

He had been treated with fear and suspicion from the moment it had become clear that he was a titan shifter, but this was the first time Eren actually felt like he had been nothing more than as a tool to be used and thrown away afterwards; a tool that was too dangerous to keep around.

During the past few months, the titans had been wiped out with only a handful of them remaining in the wilds, but with time, even the few remaining groups would be eradicated from the face of the world. Humanity had finally taken back the world that rightfully belonged to it, with Eren being the only known remaining titan shifter.

The problem lied in the fact that many forces inside the walled city now saw him as a potential threat to their power and the people's safety. A single rogue titan shifter could wreak havoc and cause tremendous damage.

After the victory over the man-eating monsters, everyone had quickly forgot his good deeds and will, starting to fear him again for no good reason whatsoever. Rumors spread like wild fire and soon enough the commoners and aristocrats alike were demanding Eren's head on a pike so that no titan would remain in the world. After few larger outbursts in the city, the Military Police had come for him, demanding the young man to go with them.

Mikasa had tried her all to prevent the police from taking her adoptive brother, but it had been in vain. The only reason, he, Armin and Mikasa weren't dead by the mob's hand was because he had agreed to go without resisting them; despite his sister’s vocal protests. The looks on men and women’s faces still haunted him and came into his nightmares. They all looked at him like he was a monster in human disguise, ready to devour them any moment without a warning. It was crazy how fear could affect the judgment of so many.

Eren felt a stab at his heart when he thought of one particular day when things had taken a visible turn for worse, merely 3 months after the finishing blow to the titans.

One day when he, Mikasa, Armin and Levi had been walking through the busy streets of retaken Shiganshina district, an unstable person had attacked him in broad daylight, aiming to stab the young titan shifter into nape of the neck to kill him in one strike. If it had not been for Levi, he would have been hurt badly despite his regenerative skills. Thankfully the deranged man had not been accurate with his strike and had missed by a long shot.

The captain had attacked the man who had tried to kill his subordinate without hesitation. His grey eyes that usually looked so emotionless had burned with hate and blood thirst, a look that Eren had not seen before. The young man would never forget the sight of Levi staring down at the man who was writhing in pain on the market ground, his arm dislocated and mouth bleeding.

The short captain had stepped on the man’s head, applying pressure to make his point clear to him, and everyone else in the crowd. The message had been clear, he'd deal the same way with anyone who'd attack a soldier from Survey Corps ever again.

Jaeger closed his eyes and recalled his captain's slightly bloodied knuckles, coated in the beaten man’s blood. Apart from the burning look in his eyes, Levi had been completely emotionless during the whole encounter, his voice cold and serious.

'Eren, these people get only more scared and impulsive each passing day. I fear that you are no longer safe inside the city,' Levi had told him once they had managed to get somewhere safe. His grey eyes had looked completely hollow and dark when he had brushed his bloody hand against the younger man's cheek, smearing the soft skin slightly with the dark liquid. 'Listen, I can protect you. There is no knowing what might happen to you if this keeps going on. Let me help.'

Eren grit his teeth in anger. He should have seen the dangerous signs miles away. Few days before they had taken him away, Levi had visited him again, wanting to talk to him alone and away from curious ears. To the boy's confusion, he had asked if he'd hate him if he did something drastic in order to keep him safe.

Of course he had laughed it off, telling Levi that things were going to be ok, that he, Armin and Mikasa would leave the city altogether to seek out the strange distant lands they had read and talked about together since childhood. They’d leave the walled city together so that they could live their lives free and outside the cage.

His words had caused Levi to merely stare at him with a blank expression before eventually muttering, 'I see.'

 

He had not recognized the danger and had merely told Levi to act the way he saw best. Soon after that, the military police had come for him, telling Eren that he was a risk to the humanity’s safety and existence, and that he was going to be held in custody until the day of trial.

They had kept him in dungeons for a week before his trial that had turn out to be a complete farce. It had clearly been planned from the start and the courtroom had been packed full with people hoping to see him sentenced to death. The memory of that play still burned fresh in his mind, making Eren seethe in anger and feel physically ill. He had trusted Levi without question, but his trust and faith in the raven-black haired man had been shattered during that courtroom session. That day, Levi had shown his true colors and personality.

The whole thing had been a part of the captain’s plan from the start. After the world had opened to them, he had not noticed the change in Levi's behavior, but now he clearly saw what kind of a monster the short man truly was.

Whenever he had talked about leaving with his friends to explore the world, Levi had become cold and distant, more so than normally. Mikasa had said that the captain was constantly keeping an eye on him in some way or another, but Eren had merely thought his adoptive sister to be just overprotective. He really should have listened to her.

He couldn't do anything about this anymore and the pain he had felt only hours earlier was still fresh in his mind.

 

* * *

 

**1 day earlier**

 

The chatter in the courtroom was overwhelming and in the middle of everyone's attention was the brunette young man who was bound to a metal bar. The heavy steel bar had been placed into the floor to keep him still without any possibility of escaping. It really brought back memories since it was the same courtroom where they had held the trial during which he had been put in the care of the Survey Corps...in care of Levi.

Eren tried to remain calm and collected, wanting to show everyone that he wasn't a monster, but someone who had done his all to protect and serve the humanity. The jury stared at him with both fear and disgust visible in their eyes while murmuring and whispering to each other. They were no doubt questioning his character and wondering how he could remain so calm. Some seemed to be sure that his calmness was a proof of him being a monster, while others, a small minority though, were convinced that he was innocent. At least they all weren't against him.

The green-eyed boy turned his head slightly to the side to spot his friends among the crowd, they had all come to bear witness to this event. Armin, Mikasa, Sasha, Connie, Jean, they were all watching what would happen to him. Eren's beautiful and large eyes widened slightly when he also saw captain Levi in the crowd with Erwin and Hange standing beside him; all of them looking extremely grim and tense.

On the surface, the black haired man looked as calm as ever with his hands folded over his chest, gaze fixated on him in a way that made Jaeger feel like the man was just waiting this to be over with. However, Eren had a feeling that beneath the calm surface lied something…sinister.

Levi, whose expressions were usually unreadable, was staring at him in a way that sent shivers down Eren's spine. It wasn't friendly look, not one bit. Those grey eyes reflected all the dark emotions that were coiling inside the man's soul like a maelstrom. The masterful titan slayer was clearly thinking hard about something, yet he didn't even blink. It was unnerving to the young male who felt naked beneath that gaze.

"Captain," Eren mouthed quietly before turning away to face the ground in front of him when the judge, Darius Zackly, hit the desk with his hand a couple of times to get everyone's attention and to silence the courtroom.

"Eren Jaeger...it seems you are under trial once again," Zackly said as the whole courtroom went quiet, waiting for the judgment of this bound young man.

He had expected some sort of a play or plot from Levi and Erwin like before when they saved his life and gotten him into the survey corps, but this time there was nothing, not a single word from the captain who was simply staring at him.

Eren blinked in confusion and fear, he had never seen Levi like this. It almost felt like the short man was simply there to spectate the whole thing, as if it was a play on a stage, pre written with an ending that couldn't be changed.

He and Mikasa had hoped for something, a miracle perhaps, to get them to spare his life. His sentence was surely going to be death with all the aristocrats and men of power wanting his head.

The military police had not allowed him to talk to anyone during his imprisonment, thus keeping him completely in the dark. Eren had no idea what had went on in the city, but from the hostile atmosphere in the courtroom, it felt like everyone had turned against him.

 _Am I going to die here today? t_ he bound young man thought, his heart beating fast as he turned his eyes to Mikasa and Armin who both looked just as grim as Levi and the rest.

However, his attention was once more focused on Zackly when the old grey haired man cleared his throat a bit.

"We find you guilty of being a threat to humanity, due to you being a feared titan shifter and thus capable of great destruction..." Zackly started and the crowd went immediately into an uproar. His friends protested the words, but majority of the crowd was agreeing and cheering. Only then did Eren realize just how alone he was.

The echoes of the hand hitting the surface silenced the courtroom down successfully once more. The old judge looked annoyed and fixed his glasses a bit before continuing reading the sentence,

"We find it unacceptable that you are to retain your freedom, however," the small pause giving Eren hope. He lifted his gaze up to the judge who looked stern, yet...also pitying.

"Your service to the humanity is something we cannot ignore. You are to keep your life, but will be put in care and supervision of the Survey Corp's captain, Levi Ackerman, in order to ensure the safety of humanity."

This time, the courtroom didn't know quite how to react. There were yells of protest, but majority were just murmuring between themselves, unsure what to think about the quite odd sentence. Levi was known for his titan slaying skills, but still...to let the brat keep his life.

Eren turned to face his friends who would certainly be relieved, but to his confusion, they all still looked stern and focused, as if this was far from over. Mikasa, Armin, Jean….they all looked as if they were ready for combat.

 _Why are they acting like this...shouldn't they be happy? Surely this was planned by Levi and Erwin.._.The young titan shifter thought and followed Mikasa's gaze that wasn't focused on him, but on Levi.

Eren, who was trying to understand why his adoptive sister was staring at their captain with such loathing and despising expression, turned his head to look at him as well. Mikasa looked like she wanted to kill Levi and when the young man saw the trio, he felt anxiety, fear and doubt take hold of his heart and mind, making him question the nature of sentence.

Levi's eyes had a possessive, dark and longing look in them, as if he wanted to own every inch of his body. Eren felt a shiver run down his spine when he saw how Levi refused to take his eyes off his bound form even for a second when Erwin leaned closer to whisper something. The captain merely tilted his head slightly to hear better what the tall blond wanted to tell him, his eyes fixated on his. Levi was looking at him as if he was his possession, to be used any way he wished to.

Eren turned his eyes to Mikasa once more, her expression was filled with anger and hate. His friends weren't happy either, looking like they were ready for a fight.

 _What on earth is going on around here?_ Was all Eren could think of as he looked closer at his friends, only to realize that Jean, Sasha, Connie, and the rest were all wearing full gear, from swords to 3d maneuver gear.

 _Something is definitely wrong here_ , Eren thought and the longer he looked at his captain, the less he felt safe and relieved. This didn't feel right at all. He wanted to run away and escape into the wilderness outside the wall and see the exotic lands. The drifting sand dunes, the vast open water known as the sea, the land of fire and brimstone…. he wanted to see them all with his friends, and something in Levi's eyes told him that the moment he was taken away, he'd never be able to experience those things.

"You are to be placed within a secure area inside the wall Maria now that the region is safe, so that the seat of humanity is protected." Zackly finished before making the sentence valid by picking a wooden hammer and hitting the desk with it.

The crowd burst into life, talking and commenting the sentence with some of the men and women still calling for the boy’s head.

Mikasa bit her lower lip slightly when she noticed her adoptive brother turn his gaze back to the floor before him; it was clear that everyone of them now knew that not everything was right. The look in Levi's eyes haunted him and made him anxious.

The young man swallowed heavily, feeling his captain's gaze focused on him even though he refused to meet it. At first he had thought that Levi and the rest planned this. A court session to calm the masses so that he could once more slip into the care of Survey Corps and be sent on a "mission" to the outside world so that he could be free with Mikasa and Armin, but it didn't look like that anymore. Something was horribly wrong.

Mikasa, Armin...I don't want to go with him, Eren thought, starting to realize that he'd do anything else than go with the short man who had placed his hands on the wooden railing that separated the crowd from the main area. He was leaning in slightly, as if the feeble wooden construct was the only thing keeping him from claiming his prize. Finally, Eren turned his head to meet his captain’s gaze once more and he suddenly he felt like he would give anything not to be bound by the metal beam.

"You will be retained in the dungeons until the preparations are done," the judge added. After that, the crowd slowly started to disperse with only his friends remaining until the Military Police came to take him away.

"Your honor! Please, let us have a moment to talk with him in the daylight before you take him away, " Mikasa suddenly interrupted Zackly. Eren was horrified, expecting her to be quieted violently by the military police, but thankfully that didn't happen.

Something was clearly wrong with this all because Zackly glanced at Levi, as if seeking whether he'd approve it or not. The short male gave Mikasa a long calculating stare before nodding his head ever so slightly. It clearly went unnoticed by the rest of the courtroom.

"Five minutes, that's all we ask!" Armin added and after a moment of consideration, Zackly nodded.

"Fine, five minutes," the judge replied and the military police allowed Armin and Mikasa to approach him along with the rest of his friends.

The trio soon found themselves outside the courthouse that resided inside the wall Rosa with their friends. This was clearly risky from the judge and military police; after all he was a titan shifter.

"What on earth are you guys doing? Eren inquired all worried, but shut up when Mikasa and Armin turned to him with determined look in their eyes, their gaze burning with anger and need to see justice done. They refused to have something this horrible happen to their friend who had done nothing wrong.

"Eren...we aren't going to let this pass. " Mikasa stated, eyes filled with hate that was clearly directed at Levi who was no where to be seen, yet.

"Mikasa...I..." Eren started, he still couldn't believe or understand the sentence he had gotten. This was all just a bad nightmare, it simply had to be. Soon he'd wake up and everything would be the same as before. "The look in Levi’s eyes...Mikasa, he looked like he was not going to let me go. I don’t understand any of this!" Eren almost yelled, feeling betrayed and scared.

Armin, who was usually so gentle, had a serious expression and shook his head. "Eren, I swear to you that I will not let this happen to you., not after everything you’ve done to help us and humanity. We will not let some scared people lock you away because you have power they don’t understand. Levi and Erwin planned this all from start. Don’t tell me you didn’t see the way the captain was staring at you.”

Mikasa's dark eyes were filled with anger and hate. "That damn midget finally shows his true colors. He wants to take you away from us Eren, to lock you away, but I refuse to lose you," she said before hugging the young titan shifter tightly, not wanting to let anyone take him. “I won’t let him take you, I promise you that, Eren..”

His adoptive sister's embrace felt comforting to him, but Eren felt even more scared now. He had known about his captain's attraction towards him...but he had never expected him to go this far. During the couple of years in Survey Corps, he and the older man had become very close, but he had never allowed it to go anywhere despite Levi trying once or twice.

Eren looked around and saw how his friends walked casually into different directions, clearly taking tactical positions. Mikasa finally let go of her love, looking him directly into eyes before placing her hand on his cheek. "Eren, I'm not going to let him take your freedom away from you...even if it costs my life. You will see the world outside the wall with or without us."

"What are you guys planning?! Are you insane?" the young man demanded, having a pretty good idea of what was going to happen.

"Keep your voice down Eren...when I give you the sign, transform into a titan and we will escort you beyond the walls and into the open area," Mikasa whispered and Eren saw that all of his friends were dead serious and nothing he could say would make them back away from this plan.

"You can't! You'll be executed if you get caught," the dark haired boy protested, grabbing his adoptive sister's arm and for a moment Mikasa placed her hand on his, smiling reassuringly.

"We've talked this through, Eren. We all know the risk but we can't let this happen to you. Place your trust in us. This is our decision," Mikasa whispered and pressed her forehead against her love's. "No matter what, I'm not going to let that bastard have you Eren, I won't let him cage you up inside some cage just so that he won't lose you."

"Mikasa..." the Jaeger boy said but turned when he saw Levi walk out of the courthouse with Erwin and Hange behind him. The three of them were staring at them and for a moment Eren's eyes were locked with the captain’s. The brooding, dark and intense gaze almost paralyzed the young man and he felt Mikasa lean in and whisper against his ear, her eyes fixated on Levi as well.

"Are you going to let him control you, Eren? You can see what he is. He won’t…can’t let you go. If you don't want to become his puppet and toy, show it to us," the girl said calmly, knowing the answer already, but Eren had always needed a small push.

Eren’s beautiful green eyes widened and it felt like he was being swallowed by oblivion as he gazed at the man who had become obsessed with him. Levi started descending the grey stone steps towards them, ready to take him away from his friends, and lock him away for the rest of his life.

I won't become cattle again...I won't be locked up again inside these walls, Eren thought, feeling his heart beats starting to get faster.

"All those years ago you told me and Armin that you'd do anything to see the lands where it was always cold and snowy, the place where the ground was like brimstone and the endless water that was filled with salt...Eren, if you want that to happen, you have to fight," Mikasa continued, “no matter what, no matter who is your opponent.”

The young titan shifter's whole body trembled. He wasn't in control, he had hardly ever been, but he knew now that if he didn't do something, he'd never be free.

Levi stopped when he noticed that Armin and Mikasa were in full gear along with the rest of the young soldiers that were placed tactically around them, clearly ready to protect Eren.

The short man stood there with Erwin and Hange who also seemed to understand what was going on. The wind blew past them and it whole area was eerily quiet.

Eren, whose body was rushing with adrenaline, barely heard anything; his mind simply closed out the disrupting noises and chatter of the people around them. It was perfect...the way to the wall Rose was a clear path with quite small buildings and the area had very few people. He would not have to hurt anyone.

Eren inhaled deeply, his eyes slowly looking down at his hand and in that instant, Levi pulled out his sword. He had merely wanted to see if the young man had still guts to fight for his freedom and wasn't disappointed. Perhaps Levi had merely wanted to give Eren a fighting chance, to see if he actually was strong enough to survive without him…or maybe the captain had merely planned this all to show the people that Eren could in fact go rogue….so that he’d never be free.

Before the three older soldiers could do anything, Eren bit off a part of his hand and the area was filled with hot steam that made people panic and run away yelling and screaming.

"Eren!" Mikasa yelled as she and Armin took into air with the rest of the group.

From the steam, they heard a familiar roar that was filled with anger and desperation. The white hot steam was a perfect cloak for them to escape as it envelops Levi, Erwin and Hange. They all leaped into action.

As the tall titan dashed forward, the ground shook beneath his massive body with each running step he took. The people in the district pointed in horror at the 15-meter tall titan who was running through the streets towards the second wall and once past it, he'd be safe and free. The area between wall Maria and Rosa had been reclaimed, but it was not yet heavily populated and it would be hard to follow him.

Eren saw how members of the military police tried to follow them, but they lacked the skill and battle experience the Survey Corp members had and their lines were quickly cut by his friends so that they fell onto the rooftops and streets quite painfully, but hopefully still alive. Maybe with few broken arms and legs.

"He is getting away, Levi...if Eren gets into an open area there is little we can do," Erwin said when they made it out of the steam and followed the escaped youths.

The shorter man gave the blond commander a sideways glance before focusing on the titan shifter once more. The boy was his prey and once caught, he would never let Eren escape from his grasp. There was no fate for the younger man outside the walls, not without him.

"We did plan for this possible scenario, Erwin. Eren won't get past the wall Rosa," Levi replied as they kept a good distance from the young members of the Survey corps, knowing very well that they were talented in fighting.

"They are good, how are we going to deal with them?" Hange asked a bit worried when yet another military police was forced to the ground. Hange had very little experience in fighting fellow human beings and titans didn't really know how to use the 3d maneuver gear. Now, that'd be a sight.

“ Hange, take out Arlert, Erwin, Mikasa is your target." Levi muttered, readying his swords as they watched the youngsters approached the wall, ”I will go after Eren myself,” the dark haired man whispered, wanting to be one to claim Eren, to tear him out of that titan body one last time.

...

Eren ran as fast as he could with Armin and Mikasa staying close to him, while the rest took care of the threats to their sides. No one was going to flank them.

"Good, Eren, keep this up...they are close behind us, but you need to keep your calm. We'll protect you as you climb the wall," Mikasa yelled at the titan who nodded slightly before leaping up to the wall and starting to climb it up, digging his fingers into the hard stone. However, without Annie's hardening ability it was slower than he had hoped and each meter he ascended felt agonizingly slow.

The great titan felt vulnerable with the back of his neck revealed to the incoming attackers, but he put his trust in his friends.

Just a little more; I'm almost over the wall,' Eren thought, trying to stay calm as he climbed and climbed, trying to ignore the clashes and sounds of 3d maneuver gear behind him.

He almost lost his footing when he felt a spearhead pierce his skin and someone reeled in towards him. He turned his head enough to see Hange almost on him, only for Armin to clash with her and make the wire detach from his shoulder.

He knew he should keep climbing, but chose to take a moment to look around himself. Sasha and Connie were lying on the roofs, either unconscious or dead while Jean was doing his best to keep a group of military police occupied. But, he couldn't see Mikasa anywhere. Eren's heart was racing as he tried to spot his adoptive sister and romantic interest. He had only recently started to realize just how important she was to him.

'I'm not going to lose her', Eren thought when he finally spotted Mikasa who was flying through the air with Erwin trying to grab her. Levi was nowhere to be seen and it worried the young titan shifter. He couldn’t lower his guard even for one second. Eren felt like everything was moving in slow motion due to his heightened senses and the adrenaline rushing through his veins. He turned to the right and saw Jean being grabbed by the group of Military police and violently apprehended.

To his left, Hange struck Armin across the face hard when they had landed painfully and ungracefully onto a rooftop, the tiles scattered slightly.

But, what really made Eren's blood boil and enrage him, was the sight of Erwin in the distance, having a painful hold of Mikasa's hair with a sword held up near her neck, his eyes fixated on Eren. They were quite far away and it would take a moment from him to dash at the pair.

At that moment, Eren made his decision. He wouldn't leave without his friends. It didn't matter to him anymore if he had to spend the rest of his life in cage if he failed. What reason was there to live without friends and family? He'd fight to get back his and everyone’s lives.

With a desperate roar, Eren leaped from the wall, landing onto the ground; the impact shattered the crude cobble street beneath his feet. The titan slowly turned his gaze at Hange and Armin. The red haired researcher had barely any time to dodge the strike that was to keep her away from Armin whose gear was clearly busted, yet she managed to leap out of the way just in time. Eren's hand crushed the rooftop, sending the orange and brown tiles flying into different directions.

"Whoa, that was a close one," Hange muttered, but now that Eren was clearly not going to get over the wall, Levi could take care of the rest. "Heh, see ya later, Armin," the red haired woman laughed playfully before leaping forwards and launching the 3d maneuver gear to get away. Armin would be no threat to them without his gear and Eren was not going to listen to him until Mikasa was safe.

Armin turned to see what Eren was looking at, only to realize that his friend had abandoned the plan to save Mikasa who was being held by Erwin. The two of them stood on a rooftop some distance way from the titan.

The young blond boy panicked, knowing that Eren was going after them. "No Eren, stop! This is clearly a trap!" he tried to reason with his friend who ignored him, instead letting out a rage filled roar before dashing at the two.

 _I'll crush him if I have to,_ the titan thought as he closed in on the two figures in the distance. Despite Mikasa's attempts to get out of the tall man's hold, Erwin kept her easily still.

Only then, did Eren sense someone behind him. Had Levi waited till he had spotted Mikasa and decided to go after her?

 _Captain, I cannot be yours,_ Eren thought as he kept running towards Erwin and his adoptive sister.

This was now between him and Levi. If he managed to escape...He'd get his freedom and see the world that belonged now to humanity, but if he lost, he'd be bound to the older man and be owned by him. It was a fate he didn’t want to end up with.

 

The titan's steps made the whole ground tremble as he ran along the streets. Levi was so close now, almost directly behind him, but still refraining from attacking him.

Unlike Annie, he couldn't protect the nape of his neck by hardening the area and covering it would slow his speed down; plus his fingers wouldn't stop Levi's blades.

The familiar sound of sword clatter against something made Eren's heart beat faster and drew his attention fully. It was clear that he'd have to defend himself from the dark haired captain; else he'd be dragged back to the dungeons and locked away for life. He refused to accept that and if he didn't act soon, he'd be done for.

 _If I don't do something, he will,_ Eren thought, trying to stay calm but it was starting to become hard. He could only imagine what kind of look Levi had in his eyes.

Mikasa gasped in pain and tried to hit Erwin who had a firm hold on her black hair, forcing her to witness what was about to happen to Eren. A part of her wanted to just push forwards and cut her neck open with Erwin's blade that was kissing her skin to kill herself and thus give Eren no reason to stay, but her strong will to live prevented her from doing it.

"Eren, no," Mikasa whispered in horror when she saw him dashing towards them with the captain behind him. She recognized that strategy; it was the same one the short man had used against the female titan. She had seen just how horrible damage Levi could do and wanted to spare Eren from it.

"Eren! Don't!! Don't come here!" she tried yelling to the young man in titan form, but it was useless. He probably couldn't even hear her. “It’s a trap!”

Eren's mind was racing and finally he lost his nerves, ready to fight Levi.

 _I won't go back!_ Was all he could think of and with a roar he stopped, turning to reach out with his right arm to grab his captain. He didn't want to kill, just to stop and prevent him from attacking him.

However, it was the move Levi had been expecting him to make, knowing that Eren couldn't know about this move and thus wouldn't have any chances against him. Using the move against the female titan again would have been suicide, but she was defeated now.

The titan watched in confusion and with widened eyes how a blurry figure flashed along his arm in spinning motion, cutting it from multiple points so deep that it looked like it could just fall apart. Levi's movements were so fast that in his adrenaline rush, Eren barely felt the cuts, but it was his captain's next move that made him scream in pain.

He watched in horror at his cut hand only to notice the black haired man land onto his upper arm with sinister, dark and obsessed glimmer in his grey eyes. He was fast, so fast that Eren had no time to react to anything.

"Sorry, Eren," the short man said before lunging forward and jamming his blades into the titan shifter's eyes before detaching them so that they were stuck. Eren's eyes had widened when the metal blades had approached his eyeballs and then suddenly, his vision went black and all he could feel was excruciating pain.

A terrible, desperate and pain-filled roar echoed throughout the city as Eren brought his hands to his face to do something about the pain, but it was useless.

 _It hurts, it hurts_! Eren screamed inside his mind as he roared and trashed in utter pain in his titan form. His eyesight had been taken from him and while it was blurry in general in titan form, it was still one of his most important senses. The steel blades stuck in his eyes radiated pain throughout his body and no matter what he tried; the titan couldn't get the metal out.

Eren growled and tried to grab and strike at the captain, but Levi was simply too fast for him. He felt a series of slashes run down his side and legs, cutting him up from all places, leaving no limb or body part untouched. The obsessed man wanted to make sure, that the escaped boy wouldn't be able to fight back.

 _I'll kill him...I'll crush him into nothingness,_ Eren thought, wanting to tear the blades out so that he could heal, but the young boy soon realized that he could barely move his arms as Levi kept cutting him. Soon, all of the titan shifter's movements became sluggish and slow, leaving him vulnerable and defenseless against the man who moved lightning fast, delivering yet another flurry of cuts.

Armin and Mikasa watched in horror as Eren fought his captain but it could barely be called a fight. With his eyesight taken from him, all Eren could do was swung his arms blindly and desperately, trying to grab the lines to stop Levi as his body was cut apart by the short agile man.

The captain wasn't treating Eren as a human being anymore, to him; the younger man was just another titan.

No, if Eren were just another brainless hungering monster, Levi would have put him out of his misery already. Now it was all too clear that the older man was playing with his prey, tormenting Eren by tearing his body apart piece by piece. He was probably teaching him a lesson what would come if he tried to escape him.

With his last strength the young man tried to still make it towards Mikasa who felt tears streaming down her cheeks as she watched with horrified expression as Eren's body became full of cuts. Finally, what had felt like an eternity to Eren, he found himself falling forwards, his body broken and almost destroyed.

 

The titan shifter tried his all to grab some rooftop to keep him up and away from Levi's reach, but it was useless. His heavy body hit the ground beneath, broken and unable to get up with tendons from both legs cut. He was healing, but too slowly. The green-eyed boy could feel a spearhead pierce the skin on his shoulder and knew that the older man was reeling in towards him.

Levi breathed heavily as he landed onto the fallen titan's back. He was going to enjoy this. He'd reveal the boy's real body with only few more cuts and then he would tear it out...never letting go. The boy belonged to him and no one else.

 _No no no, go away_ , Eren thought desperately, not wanting to leave the comforting feeling of being inside the titan. Right now it felt like he was miles away from the reality, wrapped in the pleasant and comforting illusion that would be taken away from him by the man who was closing in on the nape of his neck with casual and light footsteps, clearly taking his time and cherishing every second of this.

"No..I don't want to go with him. I want to stay here," Eren whispered and when he closed his eyes, he saw his mother, father, Mikasa and Armin inside his home. Everything was comfortable and perfect and he wouldn't have to suffer anymore. He was starting to go into a shock.

With his arms and legs practically cut apart and into pieces, he couldn't move. All Eren could do was lie there on the ground, still blinded. The pain in his head was excruciating and even though his real body wasn't hurt, it didn't make the pain any less real. The Jaeger boy could still feel the metal blades stuck deep in his eye sockets and no matter how much his body tried to heal; the metal was stuck and prevented him from regaining his vision.

 

Levi was now directly on top of him. Eren pressed his eyes shut tight, wishing that the older man would just go away. He still remembered the dark and hollow look in his eyes in the courtroom.

If he just bit his tongue off...perhaps he wouldn't heal fast enough. He'd rather die than let Levi have him. His friends were going to suffer for sure and would probably be executed after this.

 _I don’t want to live in a world like that, I just can’t…I have no reason to continue without Mikasa, Armin or my friends_ , Eren thought desperately. Few tears formed in the corner of his eyes..

The haze lifted the moment the razor sharp sword was pushed through the flesh and almost hit Eren's real shoulder. He screamed in pain, trying to focus on the comforting image that he saw when he closed his eyes. But, now that he was being cut from the body, that wonderful image was slowly fading away and he was dragged to the cruel reality where Levi was about to claim him.

"No….mother," Eren whispered, not wanting to leave the illusion world created in his mind. However, the fantasy was disrupted when he felt Levi's strong and warm arms wrap around his chest, slowly but surely pulling him away from his family and friends into the cold darkness. The image faded and disappeared when he was finally torn free from the titan form. His body and mind were burning and the trauma done to his titan form had left his real one weak and defenseless. The sun burned his eyes and he could barely see anything.

However, there was no mistake of the fact that Levi was holding him tightly and possessively, his chest pressed against Eren’s back.

The younger man started to black out. He was too exhausted and drained from the damage done to him. But before he let the sweet oblivion take him, he felt Levi's lips against his ear. He was smiling.

"Not bad."

* * *

 

Eren clenched his fists in anger as he thought of the court session and his escape attempt, he now recognized the look Levi had had in the courtroom when the sentence had been given...it had been that of pure triumph, as much as he was capable of showing it.

The young, lean male lifted his gaze when the door suddenly opened with his captain walking in, turning around to close and lock the door behind him before addressing Eren. He clearly did not want anyone to bother them.

Levi was no longer in full gear and only wore his uniform.

Eren wasn't sure how much time had passed since he had fallen unconscious, but considering he wasn't that hungry or thirsty, he'd say that he had been out max 5 to 7 hours. Using titan form drained him, and the way Levi had basically destroyed him, it was no wonder he had been unconscious for a longer time.

Finally, the black haired man turned to Eren with unreadable expression on his face, before slowly taking off his jacket, placing it neatly onto a nearby chair.

"You put up quite a fight and didn't disappoint me Eren." The short man muttered as he leaned against the door and for moment to just admire the chained boy before him. "But, you clearly aren't strong enough to remain free without my protection, that little field test was evidence enough. The outside world is too dangerous for you…and I refuse to lose you."

The young titan shifter moved restlessly on the bed and tried to move his hands, but the handcuffs barely gave him any room. This was insane. Levi was clearly just making up excuses.

"Why…why the hell are you doing this to me? What’s wrong with you?" Eren asked quietly before letting his gaze fall slightly, biting his lip a bit as he thought of Mikasa and Armin. He tried to stay calm but the feelings of anger and betrayal reflected in his eyes. He was losing control over himself. "I've dreamed of getting outside the walls for so long, and after all we did to achieve it, you lock me up here…Why!?"

The captain started to approach the green-eyed boy who swallowed anxiously, wanting to get more distance between them. Levi was acting like a predator that had finally caught its prey. The boy felt fear grip his throat as he watched his captain come closer. He had always found the black haired male intimidating and cold, but this was the first time he truly realized how scary he was. The captain's body was small and agile, and he could easily kill him without any effort.

“I'm just trying to protect you, Eren,” Levi murmured as he sat onto the edge of the bed, his hand caressing Eren's cheek gently.

"Protecting me doesn't require you to lock me up inside a cage!" Eren added, not able to understand why the man he had trusted was doing this to him.

"I just can't let you go, Eren, you'll get yourself killed out there with that temper of yours," Levi murmured and for a flash of a moment, he actually looked almost regretful. He got fully onto the bed with his prey, who was probably 15 years younger than him. “Mikasa or Armin are not strong enough to protect you. The outside world is filled with people who want to end your life or use you. I won't let them have you," the older man sighed as he gazed into Eren’s green eyes, brushing his hand against the boy’s cheek, his finger tips feeling straws of the brown hair. “I don't like it when others touch you.”

"I just can’t lose you, Eren, the mere idea drives me insane,” Levi continued, his grey eyes showing no emotion as he leaned in to press his lips against Eren.

Eren was too shocked to resist the first kiss in his life and it felt like his mind couldn’t process everything that was happening to him. The kiss started out as sweet and gentle one, only to turn gradually more possessive. The captain’s hand found his hip, caressing it before descending slightly to feel the boy’s inner thigh.

 _Stop it_ , Eren thought, not wanting any this. He tried to pull away, only to have Levi place his hand behind the back of his head to keep him in the kiss, pulling back only when they both needed air.

The green-eyed young man breathed heavily and stared at Levi in shock, the chains giving him enough room to push the captain's wandering hands away. He was enraged now.

"I wanted to travel with Mikasa and Armin to see the world beyond the walls. I wouldn't have been a threat to anyone! I didn't try my all only to be caught inside another cage," Eren yelled, trying to push Levi away, but the grey eyed man just frowned and rewarded the sudden outburst of anger by slapping Eren across face with the back of his hand and grabbed his hair painfully.

"Stupid brat, trying to escape after the verdict had been given. Your friends will face the martial court," He started with unreadable expression that softened a bit when he saw how shocked his captive was. "But, if you behave, I could try pulling in some favors to get your friends pardoned for their stunt, after all, no civilians got hurt. They'll be sent outside the walls to construct outposts…you'll never see your girl friend again. She can either live or die depending on your decision," the older man continued, lifting his free and to caress Eren’s chest, stomach and sides.

"But, it doesn't really matter since I'm the only one you'll have. You were mine from the moment you entered Survey Corps…no, the first moment I saw you."

Eren wanted to attack Levi and tear his eyes out like he had torn his earlier. He had worked and fought so hard in order to explore the world with his friends, to see the deserts and the sea, the frozen lands and rivers of flaming water. The titans were finally gone but now he found himself bound and chained to place like cattle or pet. Nothing had changed for him; in fact, he had only found himself in even smaller cage built by the man who was obsessed and in love with him.

The brunette boy could feel a tear roll down his cheek and Levi caught it with his thumb, smearing it against his skin.

"Now that we are finally alone, Eren...I really want to do something nice to you," Levi whispered against his lips with obsessed glimmer in his unusually hollow looking grey eyes before claiming Eren’s lips once more into a bruising kiss.

 

 

 


	2. Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa, I finished this one.

 

 

The teen wanted to bite Levi as hard as he could when the older man claimed his lips once more into a demanding, lust filled and almost bruising kiss. The sensation made the teen sick to his core and he tried desperately to push the man away, but Levi refused to let go of him. He seemed to enjoy the moment and his prisoner's weak struggles immensely. They only served to make him more excited.

The captain's dexterous fingers caressed Eren's head and played with his hair while his other hand started to slowly explore and feel his toned yet still so soft body through the clothes. Levi couldn't get enough of Eren's soft lips and he deepened the kiss even more, making the boy let out a small “Mmmph,” sound.

Eren tried the shackles that bound his hands together with a short chain, but the metal was durable and only dug painfully into his skin, tearing it slightly and leaving red marks. Suddenly he felt so powerless.

“Don't ruin your hands, Eren,” Levi whispered against his lips when he finally parted their lips to let his prisoner get some air.

He studied Eren's aquamarine green eyes with his own grey ones before slowly leaning in to kiss him again. This time however the young titan shifter turned his head away defiantly and glared daggers at Levi whose emotionless mask didn't drop even for a second.

 _Does he have any feelings?_ Eren thought bitterly as the two of them eyed each other. There was something predatory about Levi, like he was just playing with him. _How could he do this to me?_

“It is a pity I have to keep you shackled and collared” the raven-black haired man mused out loud, searching his pocked for a small key that was clearly meant for the heavy steel shackles. He held it up in front of Eren's eyes, caressing the teen's face with his other hand.

“Will you behave if I take them off Eren?” Levi inquired, but Eren merely yanked his head away from the older man's touch, refusing to look at the cruel captain who had taken his freedom away from him.

“Go to hell Levi! You can't chain me up like this!” Jaeger snapped in anger, his eyes blazing with determination and hate. At this moment, all he could do was resent and loathe his captain who he had looked up to, whom he had admired so much. “I should have known you'd turn out just as rotten as everyone else. You are worse than a titan,” Eren yelled at Levi who was sitting on the bed with him, eying him with an empty and unreadable expression.

Levi looked unimpressed, bored even.

“We've fought so hard to take the world back from those monsters and you...you dare doing this to me and my friends,” Eren kept going, unable to see that his words went to deaf ears. He had to let it all out. “Why...why after regaining our freedom you do this to me?”

Jaeger couldn't even fathom how deep Levi's dark desire and need for him ran. They had rooted themselves in the man's heart and soul, slowly twisting and corrupting his morals and mind. Each passing day the possessive need Levi felt for Eren had grown stronger until he had tormented is every waking moment.

 

After the titans had been eradicated, the plan had slowly started to take form inside Levi's mind as he saw how Eren started to drift away from him more and more. He had tried to hold onto him, to prevent him from getting close to others, but eventually he had lost Eren to Mikasa, Armin and the rest.

“Speaking of your friends,” Levi muttered with somehow empty look on his face.

For a long time he had been mostly indifferent towards Eren's friends, thinking of them as merely assets for the Survey Corps. However, there was one recruit he despised more than anyone else and wished she'd just cease to exist; Mikasa. If he could, he'd just erase her from the world, but that would only turn his love against him.

“I will tell you this one last time Eren, so listen carefully. Your friends' lives are in your hands,” Levi said calmly as he grasped Eren's jaw to force him to look into his eyes.

Oh how he loved that defiant look in the boy's green eyes that were so beautiful, hypnotic even. They burned with inner fire that had kept the young man alive and driven him recklessly forward. It was truly a miracle how he had not gotten himself killed during the war.

“If you behave and become mine, things might turnout ok. If you don't...well, we both know what will happen. They'll be accused of helping a rogue titan and potentially endangering humanity in general.” Levi whispered and leaned closer.

Eren could barely breathe as he was force to look into his captain's eyes that reflected his emotions of lust and dark need. Levi seemed almost malicious and he was clearly enjoying the power and control he had over Eren.

“You know what the punishment for that is, don't you brat?” the older man continued, loving how fear and dread started to replace the burning determination in Eren's eyes. If Levi wanted to control his prisoner's actions, all he had to do was bring up his friends.

“It would be really a shame if something happened to your friends. Mikasa and Armin were such great assets in our fight against titans. Their deaths would be such a waste...and it would be all on your shoulders.”

Eren felt like the anger and hate inside him had been quenched slightly...it still burned brightly, but was pushed aside by fear for his friends' and love's lives.

 _Would he really get my friends killed?_ Eren thought and to his terror he realized that the answer was that Levi probably wouldn't prevent it given a chance.

Eren felt trapped and no matter how hard he tried to thrash and get rid of the invisible mental chains Levi had started coil around his soul, he couldn't free himself. He felt like there was something heavy inside him, pressing against his heart in agonizing manner. His mind was racing with different scenarios and possibilities but nothing he came up with would help.

The invisible chains tightened each passing second, giving Levi more and more control over his mind and soul.

“Mikasa...Armin...” Eren found himself whisper in despair. His friends had risked everything in order to save him from this cruel fate, which made the failure even more bitter. All of their plans and futures had been crushed by the captain who refused to let him go.

“They'll be judged and executed,” Levi said quietly as he started to slowly unbutton Eren's fine white shirt, unless you submit to me and become mine.” His hands massaged Eren's chest slightly in very persuading and almost soothing manner when the last button was undone. “There is nothing you'd need to worry about. Your friends would be safe and sound outside the walls, far away from us.”

The captain was clearly intoxicated by the power and control he had over the younger man who had managed to catch his attention. He had let Eren into his life and refused to let him go now. He simply couldn't lose the younger man he had gotten attached to. The idea of Eren leaving him after every horror they had survived through was not acceptable.

“I can't.....I'd never...” Eren tried but couldn't find the words. His whole body trembled. There were few humans he had hated in his life and Levi was quickly making it to the top of the list.

“Eren,” Levi whispered as he caressed his prisoner's soft hair before trailing his fingers down to touch and cup his face and cheek. The older man leaned in closer, lips brushing ever so slightly against Eren's.

“I refuse to lose you. Your future is here with me, whether you like it or not,” Levi whispered and stole a swift kiss from the younger man who was seething in rage. "With the majority of the titans gone, you aren't needed anymore, Eren. " Levi stated as he trailed his lips down the chained boy's jaw. “And what happens to weapons that aren't needed? They are either destroyed or stored away. I will take that responsibility and keep you safe.”

_I am not a weapon._

“Captain...you have no right to control me!” Eren finally snapped and tried to push Levi away but his captor merely grabbed his arm and shoulder into vice like grip to prevent him from struggling.

“You are still so young, foolish and ignorant to the dangers of political world, Eren. I've lost so many people over the years and I refuse to lose you to humans. You will be safe here and always close to me,” Levi continued before leaning in to kiss, lick and bite the boy's neck slightly above the collar, his hand caressing Eren's side and thigh.

 

“I've seen my friends and comrades get eaten, crushed and torn apart by titans and the last thing I want to see is you getting ripped apart by fear filled humans,” Levi said almost regretfully, “so, just stay calm and let me take care of everything. Your friends and Mikasa will be ok if you just do as I say.”

Levi's warm hands wandered Eren's body, touching and caressing him from everywhere and all he could do was endure it with closed eyes. Levi was a demon in human disguise.

“You are a monster,” the green eyed boy whispered and absolutely refused to accept this fate. He was getting desperate. “That's the same as being a slave to you or..or a pet!” He wanted to cry and scream which was something he had not done after his mother had died. “It is worse than being a cattle inside the walls.”

The only reply Eren got was in form of Levi grazing his teeth against his sensitive skin which made him gasp and struggle slightly.

The raven-black haired man then took a firm grip of the chain attached to Eren's collar and yanked it harshly to make the dark leather to press against his prisoner's throat, making breathing harder and uncomfortable.

Finally Levi stopped kissing Eren's neck and looked at him, his eyes void of any emotion, yet behind that blank expression Eren could swear he saw dark and burning lust and possessiveness.

“Do you want your friends to die Eren? I can easily make that happen, to have them executed for helping you,” Levi inquired coldly and tilted his head ever so slightly to the side.

Eren grit his teeth in defiance, but the fear for his friends' safety started to take over his mind. He didn't even notice that his eyes were getting moist and tear filled.

“No,” he finally whispered in defeat to Levi's pleasure, his voice almost failing him

Levi's expression softened a bit and he almost smiled at his prisoner.

“So, just stay calm and let me keep you safe here and no one will be hurt,” the raven black-haired man continued and released his hold on the chain to let Eren breathe easily once more.

He caressed and took hold of Eren's face with both hands, forcing him to look into his grey eyes that had seen so much death and sorrow.

 

Levi then pulled Eren tightly against his toned body, arms wrapping around the younger man who thrashed weakly in his hold, desperately wanting to get out of his embrace, the shackles and the prison like room.

“I don't belong to you,” the titan shifter whispered with tears of anger and hate burning his eyes, blurring his vision.

“Shh, it is alright Eren, I know you are afraid of the future and that you lash out at me in fear,” Levi murmured darkly as he held the fighting young man tightly against his own body, more worried about Eren hurting himself than him. “But, before long you'll realize that it is useless to fight me, that everything will be easier and better for you if you just obey me like a good soldier.”

 

Finally Eren, whose body had already been at its limit, found himself going limp in Levi's embrace. Getting torn violently out of his titan form had left the young man drained and weak and suddenly Levi's embrace felt so warm and almost comforting no matter how angry he was.

“See? It isn't so bad,” the older man muttered and petted Eren's head gently, clearly enjoying the sensation of having the weakened boy in his embrace.

Eren closed his eyes and wished he was anywhere else. The skin on his wrists had been torn by the cold metal that had dug into his flesh; the pain serving as a constant reminder of his hopeless situation. A part of him wanted to strangle Levi with the chain, but he knew it was something the captain had prepared for. He'd only doom everyone to their deaths if he attacked Levi.

“You'll come to accept and love this life eventually. I will make sure of it,” Levi stated quietly before pressing his lips once more against Eren's into a soft, almost loving kiss.

This time the kiss started out as a sweet and gentle one and when Levi noticed Eren wasn't complaining or struggling to get out of it, he leaned in to deepen it, his hands starting to explore his prisoner's body more boldly.

Eventually Levi rested one hand behind Eren's head to keep him in the kiss while the other slid underneath the boy's shirt to feel his stomach and side.

Levi couldn't contain his desire for the boy any longer and he took full advantage of Eren's confused, fearful and weakened state. He embraced the titan shifter tightly to feel his warm body against his. He needed to claim him.

Eren let out a gasp of pain mixed with a hint of pleasure when Levi bit his lower lip slightly, clearly wanting to hear all the wonderful noises his pet could make. The captain, who was twice his age knew exactly how to manipulate him to get the wanted reaction.

Levi took hold of Eren's chin when he finally pulled back, clearly loving the deep blush on the boy's face.

"You do know that I can't let you go, Eren? You'll just get yourself killed out there with that temper of yours," Levi murmured and felt the fine soft covers beneath them with his free hand. He wanted to pin Eren against the bed. "And...I don't think you can or want live without me either."

 _How can Levi be this selfish? After everything we've fought to regain, he does this to me,_ Eren thought. He had never felt this vulnerable in his life. _Mikasa...I wish you were here. I wish you are ok._

"I am not yours and I don't need you," Eren said quietly. The defiance was evident in his tone and his green eyes blazed once more with determination. The fire inside him wasn't so easily extinguished.

Levi's expression stayed unreadable, but there was something dark brooding inside him and it made Eren feel unsure and a tad scared even though he was angry.

“But you are, Eren, and the sooner you realize it, the easier this will be for you,” Levi stated as he felt Eren's soft lips with his thumb, parting them slightly. “I'm all you have from now on. Isn't this what you've dreamed of? What you've fantasied for so long?”

Something inside Eren snapped and he lashed out at Levi. His temper got the better of him and he sank his teeth into the older man's hand.

Levi's self control was something to be admired. He merely frowned and grit his teeth slightly when he felt those white teeth sink into his flesh; fortunately not drawing blood. The captain yanked his hand away and eyed the wound his prisoner had given him. His grey eyes were cold and void of emotion.

As quickly as Eren's fire had been lit again, it was blown out by Levi who frowned and rewarded the sudden burst of anger with a slap across the boy's face before grabbing a handful of his soft brown hair.

"Oi...Eren, I thought you'd be smart enough to not do this. No pet is stupid enough to bite a hand that feeds it," Levi said calmly, almost pleasantly, yet his eyes were cold and and void of emotion.

"Do you want me to execute your friends and Mikasa? If you don't behave and show everyone that I'm in control, they will pay the price," Levi asked, trailing his lips along the boy's jaw. “They might even force you to watch in order to break your spirit.”

 _Is this really Levi?_ Eren thought in terror as Mikasa's dead body flashed in his mind.

"You understand, don't you Eren?" the older man inquired and released his painful hold on Eren's hair. “There is no other option for you, not really. Lash out at me and your friends will suffer...submit to me and things might turn out ok. Do you want Mikasa to suffer for your actions?”

 _He knew I love Mikasa...and still.._.

Levi took hold of Eren's jaw, brushing his fingers against the red mark he had left. The slap had clearly killed the fire and the boy looked more docile and defeated now. He lowered his head and averted his gaze slightly.

Levi felt like for the first time in long time, he was in control and that he could be happy.

He had wanted to own Eren for a while now.

 

After the decisive victory against titans and securing humanity's place in the world, Levi had started to seek out Eren's company more often. For the first time in years he had felt like he could invest in a relationship without having to fear the person getting eaten by a titan the following day.

Levi had slowly let Eren in and started to care for him on deeper level and before he knew it, the green eyed teen was tormenting his dreams and nights.

Yet it seemed as if fate itself was against him since he had started to lose Eren to his friends and Mikasa.

As Levi watched Eren and Mikasa grow closer, a dark and twisted desire to own the teen completely had bloomed and started to grow inside him and instead of pushing and denying those dark and cruel desires, he had fully recognized and embraced them. He had willingly let them take root in his soul and flourish.

In his youth, he had owned so very little in that underground world that now that he had someone he wanted to keep and own, he was hellbent on doing so.

For a while he had merely observed and tried to persuade Eren, but when it became clear the teen was going to leave the world inside the walls no matter what, he had to act.

Levi had let Eren in and he was damn sure not going to let him leave.

“Lets take these off now, it seems like you've calmed down enough,” Levi said as he unlocked the shackles around Eren's hands.

Eren couldn't help but feel relieved when the cold metal came off, even if it did little to improve his overall situation. He was still under Levi's mercy and control. The older man took a moment to rub the torn and red skin to soothe the stinging pain before bringing Eren's wrist to his lips to kiss and caress the wounds.

Now that the shackles were gone, the captain pulled Eren's white shirt off so that the teen was left with just pants.

"It isn't so bad, Eren," Levi murmured with dark and lustful look in his grey eyes. He could feel the boy's hand tremble in his hold and he loved it. "You'll get used to this life in time," the dark haired man added with a husky whisper and released his hold on Eren's arm, only to cup his face with both hands and pull him into a deep and hungry kiss.

“Mmmph!” was all Eren was able to let out as Levi started to ravish his body. The older man's lips felt so warm and his toned body radiated warmth that Eren longed for inside this cold cell. The sensation was quite tempting but he quickly banished those shameful thoughts.

Eren placed his hands against the man's shoulder and tried to push him away in vain.

Levi rewarded the weak protests with a gentle bite on Eren's lower lip and it drew a soft and unwanted, almost shameful gasp from his prisoner. He held Eren close, wanting to feel every inch of the titan shifter's body press against his.

 _No, this can't be happening to me,_ Eren thought in panic as he truly started to understand what his future held for him. Soon enough he ceased resisting altogether and merely let his hands rest on Levi's shoulders as the raven-black haired man kept holding him, his hands caressing and feeling his back, sides and chest.

"Good boy, Eren," Levi murmured and focused his attention on the boy's collared neck once more. “Just stop resisting and fighting and things will go well for everyone. You don't have to worry about anything anymore.”

Eren closed his eyes and breathed in deeply as he tried to think of a way to get out of this, but it looked like there was nothing to prevent Levi from taking what he wanted. He couldn't focus anymore, not when Levi's lips burned his sensitive skin.

_Mikasa..I feel so strange._

He loved the dark haired girl. Mikasa had been by his side all the years and he had only recently realized just how much she meant to him, but now he had lost her and it was all because of Levi. The few kisses he had shared with his adoptive sister had been sweet and shy, full of love and adoration for one another.

What he was experiencing with Levi was something totally different. The kisses and caresses were filled with burning lust and possessive need. Was this really love or something else?

"Eren, I've wanted to do this to you for so long. You don't know how painful it is to lose people," Levi's said in voice thick with desire and need for the younger man half of his age. “I won't lose you.”

Besides, what were Eren's hardships compared to his? The boy had lost his parents and few friends....while he had lost so much more and struggled all his life. Chaining and imprisoning Eren for his own safety was a fraction of the burdens he had endured.

 _This has to be a nightmare...I'll soon wake up back in home with Mikasa waiting for me. There is no way this is real,_ Eren thought in pure desperation. "This is just a bad dream.." the young man found whispering saying only to feel Levi's hand on his cheek.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but this is real," the dark haired man murmured affectionately. He was the true winner in this war against titans.

Eren's breathing got more rapid as he stared into those merciless pools of grey. It felt like there was an aura of death around Levi who had lost the count of the people he had lost over the years.

 _Oh gods...Mikasa, someone..._ the young titan shifter thought desperately and gasped wen he felt his captain's lips caress his throat just above the collar.

Eren had always found Levi handsome, charismatic and strong. He had been attracted to the older man from the very first moment he had seen him, but had not pursued his desires because Levi had been his captain. To be honest, what Levi was doing to him now reminded Eren of the fantasies he had had during the early morning hours when he couldn't catch sleep. His attraction for Levi made this all the more painful and horrifying.

Jaeger turned his head slightly when he felt Levi's hot and wet tongue caress his throat in such a sinful and lustful manner. To his shame and to the older man's excitement, he let out a soft yet audible sigh/moan of pleasure and enjoyment that filled the silence of the room.

"Isn't this what you want Eren? To feel good?" Levi noted with bored expression before gently moving his hand to caress Eren through the soft fabric of his pants, teasing the boy who flinched with widen eyes. “I've seen the way you've watched me. Have you touched yourself during the night, wishing it was me?”

He had.

"No...that's not..I've never," Eren protested, but his words trailed off when Levi moved his hand sensuously in circling motion, slowly tearing down his resistance and seducing Eren.

"I love that look on your face. Your green eyes filled with confusion, need and lust," Levi murmured, torturing Eren with his dexterous fingers. Eren tried not to look at Levi as he breathed slowly in an out, trying his all to ignore the pleasant sensation that urged him to comply and just sit there.

"Shut up!" Eren snapped and tried not to show show his pleasure to his captor.

Right now he despised Levi from the bottom of his heart. His fate felt so unfair and unjust, leaving him with bitterness towards the whole world. He had lost his parents and friends and when hope and freedom had finally reached humanity again, Levi had dragged and locked him away to keep for himself.

"You've dreamed of me doing this to you, haven't you? You might think you desire freedom and place outside the walls. But deep inside you know that you belong to me, to be bound and caged with the key lost forever," Levi whispered, biting the younger male's earlobe possessively as he pleasured Eren through the cloth. His eyes burned with dark and obsessive need and his voice was thick with lust. “You want someone to make all the decisions for you.”

"No..I.." Eren tried but Levi's words and touch sent shivers of excitement throughout his body, making him slowly more and more willing, eager and compliant. A deep blush formed on the teen's face when he realized he was growing hard thanks to Levi's soft and pleasing touch.

"Your body seems to think otherwise." the captain scoffed as he finally opened Erens' pants, releasing the boy's cock to touch and caress him without the bothersome fabric in the way.

Eren sat completely still and averted his gaze when Levi started to touch and stroke his half hard cock with his warm hand. Having someone else touch him felt incredible, even if it was Levi.

He gasped and whimpered slightly at the now so gentle touch that sent shivers throughout his body. Levi wasn't sure whether Eren had frozen from fear, shock or pleasure but he didn't complain. He took advantage of the boy's state and forced his prisoner to look into his eyes as he pleasured him.

"Isn't this much better?" Levi asked as he stroked and caressed his prey's shaft and pair to work him into full arousal. He loved Eren and his strong spirit so much, but he wouldn't survive in the outside world. He would protect Eren no matter what it'd take.

Eren bit his lower lip and started to tremble and gasp in pleasure and frustration when he felt the Levi's warm hand squeezing him almost painfully, yet it felt so good. With his hand wrapped around Eren's cock, the older man started to stroke him more and more demandingly, making his young prisoner squirm and shift on the bed.

“Captain please,” the green eyed teen pleaded and Levi wasn't sure if he wanted him to stop or continue.

As much as he hated and was ashamed to admit it, his buried feelings and attraction for the captain were bubbling to the surface. Having Levi do this to him was so exhilarating. He couldn't lie about the fact that he had...and still desired Levi.

 

Eren's protesting faded away a bit by bit as Levi kept pleasuring him with his soft and dexterous hand, knowing exactly where to caress and touch to torment Eren most effectively. He was tearing down his defenses and pride with each stroke, tempting and seducing the boy whose eyes were starting to get hazy.

The inner turmoil Eren experienced was getting dulled and deafened by the ecstasy. As the pleasure built, Eren clutched Levi's white shirt tightly.

 _Go on Eren, show me how much you love this_ , Levi thought as he kept pleasing the younger man, loving the expression on the boys' face that was a mixture of pleasure, shame and frustration.

"I'm not going to let anyone else touch or hurt you," the captain stated as he tightened his hand around his hard shaft, making the titan shifter gasp in pleasure.

“This is not enough for you, is it?” Levi whispered against Eren's ear as his dexterous and warm fingers moved up and down the teen's cock, teasing him in a sweet and cruel manner. “You want more.”

The boy's gasps and moans were like music to Levi and he wanted him to call his name in ecstasy.

“Captain, don't....please” Eren sighed in protest, despising his body for reacting to his captor's touch that tempted and persuaded him to just give in.

Don't fight me Eren, I want you to enjoy your life with me, I really do” the raven black haired man said with a sigh as he kept stroking the teen slowly, his hand becoming slippery with Eren's clear pre which only served to make his touch more enjoyable.

As the pleasure grew, Eren's whimpers, gasps and sighs of pleasure filled the silence of the room, making Levi smile darkly and kiss the boy quickly.

“I can't get enough of you. Every kiss and caress leaves me wanting more,” Levi whispered against Eren's ear, his hot breath tickling the confused and slightly scared boy's skin, making him shiver. The older man buried his face against Eren's neck, enjoying his prisoner's soft and pleasant scent as he kept stroking him more demandingly.

“There is nothing out there for you. You'll eventually accept this life and when the time comes, I think I can let you out,” Levi said, his voice filled with desire and need for the younger man. “Though, it might take time...after that little stunt I can't trust you not to try and escape me using your Titan form.”

Eren grit his teeth and thrashed slightly as his captor kept pleasuring him. He didn't even try to keep his moans and sighs of pleasure down, Levi's touch felt just so good.

Levi's grey eyes studied every small change in Eren's expression. At times the boy looked almost desperate and it was clear he had lost himself to the pleasure. Eren bucked his hips slightly desperately, wanting to feel more friction to reach his climax and feel good.

“Captain,” Eren almost whimpered in desperation and his hold on the captain's shoulders tightened. His green eyes ere hazy with need that he desired to be sated.

“I won't share you, I won't give you to anyone else, Eren,” Levi stated almost calmly as he stroked Eren's throbbing cock harder and faster, his fingers slick with the boy's pre.

Eren bit his lip and tried to keep himself from thrusting into Levi's hand that felt so good. He was so close already.

Levi stole another deep kiss from Eren when the teen started to fully to lose himself in the pleasure and wasn't as reluctant as before.

The younger male's grip on Levi's shirt tightened as he was brought closer and closer to the edge. Just a bit more and he'd feel good.

Eren's soft gasps and whimpers of unwanted pleasure filled the silence of the room and they were like music to Levi who played mercilessly with his prisoner.  
“Eren,” Levi murmured breathlessly and doubled his efforts to make the boy reach his bliss.

 

Finally, after what had felt like ages, Eren arched his back and let out a silent groan of pleasure as he came into Levi's hand.

In his moment of bliss, the teen closed his eyes and thankfully didn't see the look in Levi's grey eyes that reflected the dark and almost uncontrollable need. He could no longer contain it. He was going to do so many things to the younger man and the best thing was that no one would dare or want to stop him.

As the pleasurable haze and euphoria faded, they were replaced by horrible feeling of shame. Levi's body was ridden with lust as he looked at Eren who was panting slightly with a truly crushed look on his face and eyes. He was gritting his teeth slightly and tried not to look at his captain. It was all so exciting to Levi who was hard for the boy, wanting to claim him already.

He couldn't get enough of this. Seeing Eren so weak and powerless was intoxicating and the power he held over him was addictive as the vilest drugs they sold in the underground.

"See? It was quite nice, wasn't it?" The older man murmured lovingly as he showed his hand to Eren before wiping it clean on the discarded shirt.

Eren's face was bright red and he felt ashamed for moaning and wanting Levi's touch in the heat of the moment. It had just felt so good..

The raven-black haired man almost smiled when he saw how his pet looked at him, clearly fearing what was to come.

Levi pushed Eren onto his back and got on top of him. He then took hold of Eren's hands and forced them above the teen's head, taking control away from him even more.

“What should I do with you now....” Levi murmured softly as he sat down on Eren's lower stomach before leaning down to kiss him demandingly. “Where should we start.”

The orgasm had left Eren drained and he didn't have much strength to resist and for a moment all he could do was lie there and enjoy/endure Levi's handling. The captain's lips were so hot and wet against his and his body felt heavy.

Even though Levi was a tad shorter than Eren, his body was all muscle and his shoulders broader. Levi was an adult with a lot more experience in every field of life.

The younger man kept gasping and whimpering as he lied half naked on the bed with fully clothed Levi on top of him who was teasing him in such a frustrating manner. Eren didn't really know how long the older man made out with him, but it was slowly wearing his resistance down even more.

The fact that he couldn't move his arms was driving him crazy, but that frustration quickly turned into arousal against his will. Levi shifted slightly on top of Eren and the boy could see and feel just how aroused he was.

“My...moments ago you were so against this all,” Levi noted breathlessly when he parted their lips once more to get some air. “You are getting hard again Eren,” the man continued, his tone a tad mocking, “I wonder if your lewd body can ever be sated...after all you are a monster.”

Without a word, Levi let go of Eren's hands and moved to take hold of his pants to remove them as well so that the teen lied completely naked on the bed. The cool made Eren shiver and he felt extremely vulnerable.

"Oi Eren..I'm going to love this." Levi whispered and started to unbuckle his belt.

Eren panicked slightly and tried to kick the older man, but Levi merely grabbed his ankle stared him down.

"Don't...Else I'll cut your leg off. It'll just grow back anyways," Levi commanded, making Eren stop fighting in an instant. Something in the captain's tone suggested that he wasn't lying.

Eren realized that Levi was no longer reasonable and that his morals had been twisted and corrupted by need and dark love for him. All he could do was lie there ,paralyzed by panic and fear.

"Good." whispered and ran his hand across the boy's naked chest.  
Eren gasped and bit his lip when Levi took their shafts into his hand, stroking them both gently for a moment.

Levi kept his eyes fixated on his prisoner's face and cherished every gasp and sigh of pleasure that escaped Eren's soft lips. It felt nice but Levi wanted so much more.

"Please don't, " Eren pleaded weakly, too scared to fight him, yet his whole body twitched from pleasure. The green eyed teen looked truly pitiable and kind of degraded which only urged Levi to continue.

"Relax Eren, I won't hurt you," Levi murmured affectionately as he reached for the nearby wooden drawer to pull out a small bottle with what looked like rose colored oil inside it.

 _No...please no, I can't....,_ Eren thought and his body started to tremble uncontrollably. He couldn't lie to himself anymore; he was scared and anxious, desiring nothing more than to escape Levi who was going to claim him.

At that moment, he was not a titan shifter who had killed numerous man eating monsters, or even a soldier. He was 15-year old teen who was about to have sex for the first time in his life with a man who had imprisoned and chained him. Levi truly was going to take everything from him.

The raven black-haired captain didn't say a word as he uncorked the bottle and poured the liquid onto his nimble fingers. The scent was quite pleasant and gentle to Eren but it did little to reduce the anxiety. Why did he even make a note of something like that to begin with?

“Calm down and relax, this will feel nice soon enough,” the grey eyed man whispered as he slipped few slick fingers inside Eren to prepare him. Levi moved his fingers slowly and gently in order to get Eren to relax and calm down a bit. He wanted this to be pleasurable for both of them. He took his time, letting the teen's untouched body to adjust and get used to the feeling.

Eren hissed and cried out in discomfort and fear when he felt Levi invade his body, the feeling strange and unfamiliar to him. He felt powerless and ashamed, like he was nothing more than a toy to Levi...he was his possession and nothing more. If he fought, his captor would only make things worse for him.

 _Why couldn't I see this coming?_ , Eren thought desperately, hating himself for not realizing and seeing what his captain had wanted. He was always watching from the distance and ever present.

All the possessive looks Levi had given him whenever they had talked, the small touches and suggesting words had completely flown over Eren's head. Mikasa had tried to warn him of the captain's strange and over protective behavior numerous times, but he had ignored her words and worries, thinking that Levi was just stressed because of the unrest in the city.

_I don't want to be here .I don't want to be chained and kept inside this cell._

"I hate you," Eren whimpered, a comment more fitting for a child than a teenager on the verge of adulthood. He grasped the sheets beneath them and turned his head as Levi kept caressing his chest with one hand while the other kept spreading and preparing him for what was to come.

"For now," the black haired captain replied as he explored Eren's body to find the spot that would make him see stars and moan, “but in time you'll accept your this life and your place here with me. When you have no one else to turn to, you have no other choice but to accept me. ”

Seeing Eren so desperate and confused was addictive and Levi wanted to abuse the power he had over him. He'd use and claim Eren night after night until the titan shifter was just as addicted to him as he was to him. He wanted to treat Eren poorly and then show the boy love and affection to wrap him around his little finger. He would tear Eren's defenses down until he belonged to him, body, mind and soul.

Levi almost smiled when Eren suddenly gasped in horror and pleasure, feeling something he had not felt before. His whole body twitched and jolted when Levi's fingers pressed a certain spot inside him, massaging his prostate which made the boy squirm and gasp in pleasure.

 _This cannot be happening to me,_ Eren thought in terror as his body trembled slightly in the unwanted pleasure. _I don't want this._

The look of utter pleasure, shame and embarrassment on the teen's face only fueled Levi's desire for him and fanned the flames of burning lust. He had total control over Eren who was under his mercy. Everything about the boy was his.

Eren wanted to die when he realized that he was fully hard again and yearning for touch. Each pleasurable push from Levi's fingers made him arch his body ever so slightly on the bed as he got more and more aroused. Few tears if hopelessness and frustration rolled down Eren's cheek and he hid his face from the captain who enjoyed the show to its fullest.

 _Why does it feel so good?_ Eren wondered as his body twitched and jolted in pleasure. Levi's slick oil covered fingers felt so good when they pressed against that bundle of nerves.

"See? I knew you'd like this," Levi whispered dangerously and continued moving his fingers for a good while to make Eren tremble and pant gently. He was pretty sure the boy was ready for him, but he wanted to play with that lewd body a bit longer. Seeing the previously so unwilling boy writhe in pleasure on the bed was amusing and wonderful.

“Hmmm, better get to it before you come again,” the raven-black haired man murmured.

Eren relaxed slightly and let out a sigh of relief when Levi pulled his fingers out, but he knew worse was to come.

Levi positioned his erection against Eren's hole, making the boy whimper and almost hyperventilate a bit.

“Oi, Stop it...” Levi whispered and grabbed the chain, yanking it harshly to make Eren stop his futile squirming. The older man couldn't help but get more excited when he saw how Eren grasped the sheets tightly. Eren stared into his grey eyes with a defeated and desperate expression.

"Just calm down and enjoy this. I will make it good for you Eren," the dark haired man whispered as he teased Eren a bit, prodding his hole slightly before closing his eyes and slowly thrusting inside the younger man. Eren tensed up and whimpered in discomfort but Levi merely grunted in pleasure, loving the warm soft feeling around his cock.

Levi gripped Eren's legs to spread them a bit and to get a better position. The younger man's body felt so good and tight, just like he had dreamed it to feel like. He had longed for this and now that the Eren was finally his, he was going to cherish every moment with him.

Levi slid inside easily and fluidly, causing the boy minimal pain and discomfort, but Eren was still shocked due to the strange and foreign feeling. He had no prior experience of sex and what Levi was doing to him was...scary.

Once fully inside Eren, Levi started moving slowly, breathing heavily as he kept thrusting into the boy beneath him. He moved his hands across the brunette boy's chest, caressing and admiring the soft flesh.

“Your body is just so lewd Eren, it is made for pleasing others...and pleased in return,” Levi whispered as he thrust hard into his lover, making Eren gasp and writhe on the bed as the slight discomfort and pain quickly turned into pleasure. It felt like his body was burning with pleasant heat that drove him mad with unwanted desire.

Levi's hands trailed downwards, all the way down to Eren's hips to get a good grip of them.

Every grunt and gasp of desperate pleasure that escaped Eren's soft lips only thrilled the black haired captain more and he could feel a thin layer of sweat form on his skin.

Eren's green eyes were hazy with pleasure and his soft lips were parted slightly. As the teen started to lose himself to the wonderful ecstasy, his squirms died down completely and he merely lied there on the bed as Levi used him. Eren panted and moaned softly, his body and mind yearning for more. His cock was leaking pre already even though Levi had barely touched it.

“Oi, I haven't even touched you yet...you truly are desperate. I think I can reward you now," Levi sighed in pleasure when he saw what a mess his captive was making again.

Eren let out a very audible moan when the older man wrapped his hand around his aching hard shaft, stroking it hard and fast to get the boy to come. He leaned slightly over Eren, his short dark hair bit messy now. “Have you dreamed of this for long? Of me doing this to you?”

 _What are we doing?_ Eren thought in shame and confusion. He knew this was horrible and wrong, that Levi was not going to let him go...but yet, a part of him somehow found this so exhilarating. The older man was so good at this...and he had been the target of Eren's fantasies for so long. _This isn't right, I shouldn't be enjoying this._

“Move your hips Eren,” Levi commanded breathlessly as he tried to prolong his pleasure, even if he wanted to come inside the boy already.

When the teen didn't obey, he stopped stroking Eren and merely caressed the hard shaft with his palm. Their eyes were locked and Levi could see how frustrated Eren was, clearly yearning for the touch even if he didn't admit it.

“If you want me to continue, all you have to do is obey me,” Levi stated quietly and stilled his movements for a moment, teasing Eren even more. “No one will judge you now know about it. It will be our secret, because after all, it will be just the two of us from now on. ”

“I...” the boy said, clearly fighting with himself. He shielded his eyes with his arm and grit his teeth slightly. Few tears of frustration rolled down Eren's face and Levi watched the sight before him a dark and possessive look in his otherwise emotionless eyes.

Eren let out a small whimper when Levi took hold of his arm and pinned it against the bed so that he couldn't hide his face.

“Don't hide your beautiful face from me Eren,” the older man purred as he gazed at his prey who looked desperate to reach his climax, even if he refused to admit it. “Say my name Eren, I want to hear you call my name when you come.”

“No...I won't,” Eren replied hesitantly, even though he wanted Levi to continue.

The captain leaned down to claim his prisoner's lips into a almost bruising kiss, leaving the boy breathless when he finally pulled back from the heated kiss. He started to move his hips slowly, edging Eren who was almost begging for more.

“Eren, you have no control anymore, I've taken it from you,” Levi said quietly as he caressed Eren's cock lazily with his palm, driving the teen man with need. “All you have to do is ask nice and I will make your life comfortable and give you what you want,“ the demon in human disguise continued.

Something broke inside the teen and he started to weakly thrusting into Levi's warm and slippery hand, wanting to feel the pleasure that was so ruinous and wonderful.

“Levi....please. I want you to make me feel good,” Eren almost cried, his pride shattering completely. “I want to come.”

The moment those words escaped his lips, Eren moaned and shifted on the bed when Levi rewarded his behavior by resuming his strong thrusts. The pleasure and heat each thrust left him with made Eren only yearn for more and call out Levi's name.

The older man wrapped his slick pre and oil covered fingers once more around Eren's cock and started stroking him demandingly. Each caress and stroke brought Eren closer to the climax his body and mind yearned to experience once more. His body was burning with lust and need and Eren found himself calling the older man's name over and over again.

“Levi, more...please. I'm so close,” the teen pleaded in shame and defeat as he tried to thrust into Levi's warm hand that felt sinfully good.

“Good boy, Eren. For once you are an obedient soldier,” the raven black-haired man said with a dark and possessive look in his grey eyes. “I think we've found the right way to get you to follow orders,” Levi couldn't resist the temptation to mock the teen beneath him.

Eren had clearly lost himself to the pleasure and kept writhing on the white sheets, moaning and gasping in ecstasy. Levi could feel his impending climax approach, unable to no longer prolong the pleasure.

"Come for me," Levi purred, thumbing the crown of the boy's cock in wonderful manner as he kept thrusting swifter and swifter into the Eren's used and exhausted body. He wanted Eren to come with him.

“Levi, captain please,” Eren pleaded as he arched his back in pleasure. His body had a thin layer of sweat which made him look lewd.

The black-haired man closed his eyes as he felt Eren's body tighten around his cock, forcing him closer and closer to his climax. Without a warning, Levi leaned forward and pressed Eren's body beneath his before starting to thrust into him with much more intensity.

“Eren,” Levi panted in pleasure and lust, cherishing all the desperate and weak moans and noises Eren let out. The thin layer of sweat had glued the fine white shirt to Levi's back and his hair was messy now.

Finally, Levi grunted softly and closed his eyes when he could no longer hold himself from reaching his climax. As he came inside the boy, Levi squeezed and stroked Eren's shaft hard, forcing him to reach his climax as well. Eren cried out in pleasure when he came into Levi's hand again.

The lethargy took over the titan shifter's body once more and he breathed slowly in and out as he lied there on the bed with Levi's heavy body on top of him. The pleasure was good and relaxing, but as the euphoria and ecstasy started to fade away, it was replaced by devastating and almost painful shame.

_How could this feel so good? I let him use me...and I let him. I wanted this._

Levi lied on top of his prisoner, panting slightly, still inside the boy, cum dripping out slightly.

Eren wanted to cry and scream out in frustration and shame that hurt so bad.

 _I'm sorry everyone,_ Eren thought desperately as he turned his head on the pillow and clutched the sheets tightly. If Mikasa saw him now, she'd probably be disgusted with him. And what would the others think? _I'm not even worth saving,_ he couldn't help but think in shame that ate away at his soul

Eren turned his head slightly when he felt Levi's lips on his neck, his hands caressing his body almost lovingly. The man wiped his hand clean on the sheets beneath them and kissed Eren's neck just above the collar.

“I want to go home. Levi please,” Eren tried one last time, even if he knew it was useless.

Levi caressed Eren's head in loving manner as he gazed into the teen's green eyes. And for the first time in his life, the teen saw a cruel, possessive and a tad exhausted smile on his captain's face.

“You are mine and this is your home now.”

  


  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think my hair turned grey with this chapter. This monstrosity was in development purgatory for over a year.  
> I really suck at writing smut and decided to use this as a practice for a reaaaaaally smutty story later. Mwahahah.

**Author's Note:**

> Any thoughts? Is this complete garbage?


End file.
